Love Is Louder
by ImaSchmidtster
Summary: Kendall Knight is a gang member and Lucy Eggers is the sister to Kendall's enemy, what if one day they meet and Kendall just can't get enough of her .
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IS Stronger **

**A Kendall Schmidt Love Story**

What if you were in love with someone who you hate someone who is dangerous and you weren't aloud to love?

Could you see past his lies and His life or will they haunt you for the rest of your life

My name is Lucy Russo im 18 years old and I live with my brother brain Russo who is 20 you might think this is a story to tell you about how wonderful my life is but it the exact opposite. I live im Miami and where I live there two huge gangs one in whitch my brother is the leader of he "owns" the south side and the other gang leader is Kendall Schmidt he "owns" the north side. Kendall and my brother compelelty hate each other and even created a boundry line so that if anyone passes to where you don't belong... Let's just say it's not good

I have never met Kendall in my entire life sure I know what he looks like and iv seen him around the boundry line , when my brother gang and his gang argued but never did I encounter him or spoke to him and it should stay that way because of what my brother tell me about him . Just like Kendall is a powerful name on the south side . brain has a powerful name on the north side

**On with the story**

"Lucy im going to stay at Eric's tonight are you sure that's alright with you" Bryan asked

"Brain im 18 don't worry and plus im staying at Alli's for a girls night it's alright " I said as I walked out of my room ready to head over to alli's

"Alright fine but if anything call me "brain said as he put he jacket on

"Okiee dokieee bye big brother" I said while grabbing his car keys and throwing them at him

When Bryan left I grabbed my car keys and headed over to alli's house. Now im knocking on her door

Alli opens the door* "hey girl" she shouts as she hugs me "I missed you " "It's only been two days" I said as I hug her back

"Yes but it's also been 48 hours "she said as we both laughed

"That makes it seem so much worse" I said as I walked into her room filled with poster of third eye blind, taking back Sunday and the Beatles. Just likes mine, me and alli have the same taste in music

"So do you want to go to the manchin movie Palace tonight?" Alli asked

"Alli that's in the north side "

"Oh, come one your brother doesn't have to now you're 18 and two, what are the chances of running into your brother's worst enemy. Come on please its not like we're involved in this war. "

"Fine! But were walking I don't want my car getting recked by those gang members"

"Yay lets get ready "Alli yelped in excitement

One hour later it was 7:30 pm and me and Alli were finished getting ready and walked out her door she was wearing long black tights with a cute oversized pink shirt her hair was curled and she had light make up with small earrings and some cute pink converses me on the other side I was wearing super tight long grey jeans with holes and a small tight back a shirt that was showing a bit of my tummy and I super small grey vest the only went a little below my chest area my long black hair was straightened and it reach my butt. I was wearing hoop earring and light makeup with eyeliner and black 3 inch heels.

We have been walking for about 17 minutes and finally arrived at the movies we decided we wanted to watch _The Great Spiderman _the movie was about 1 hour and 30 minutes long it was a great movie and now we are on our way back home.

Me and Alli were walking and talking about how cute spider man was when all of a sudden we hear someone clear there throat from in font of us, we instantly look up and see no other then Kendall Schmidt himself and 3 of his gang member Logan, Carlos, and James behind him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? "Said Kendall Schmidt.

"We're not looking for any trouble so please leave us alone"

"Where are you pretty ladies headed on such a young beautiful night" asked James.

"I've never seen you around. Did you just move here?" asked Carlos.

"No they didn't just move here I would've known" stated Kendall.

"We're from the south side "I whispered.

"What was that?" asked Logan.

"We are from the south side" said Alli more clearly.

"Then what the hell are you doing on our territory" spat Carlos.

"I'm so sorry we just wanted to go to manchin" I said in a whisper once again.

Kendall was just standing there with his arms crossed looking at me while his friends did the talking while I was looking down scared and Alli was arguing with Logan. Alli might be small but she's super tough and doesn't know when back down.

"So boss, what we do with them" Logan asked looking at Kendall who was still staring me.

"Let them go" Kendall said still looking at me.

Upon hearing those words my head shot up slowly and met with Kendall beautiful green eye's when I was staring at Kendall nothing else mattered I didn't see the Kendall everyone was terrified of. I didn't see the killer Kendall I was told about, I saw just regular Kendall the one I could learn to love but wasn't aloud to.

"What? Wait we never let anybody go boy or girl especially if they're from the south side." Logan said confused.

"She probably has nothing to do with Bryan or his gang and isn't in this war "Kendall said.

_That's what you think. I'm more involved in this then anyone you'll ever meet. _Thought Lucy

LOGANS P.O.V

Kendall never lets anyone go boy or girl we teach them a lesson for crossing over... What is wrong with him...?

"Well we have to go you know we have a life too" spat alli but directed more towards Logan

After alli said that you could see Logan turn red he was so mad

"Thanks for letting us go " I said to Kendall before pushing past him to leave I felt something drop but I was too scared to turn back because he might change his mind and hurt her and alli so her and alli walked even faster and got to alli's 6 minutes later

Kendall walked over and picked up what Lucy dropped ..


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS IM REALLY SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN FOREVER BUT I DONT UPDATE UNLESS I HAVE ATLEAST 3 TO 5 REVIEWS , so make sure to review and let me know what you think !**

**_IM SORRY I LEFT SOME OF YOU GUYS WAITING BUT HERE IS CHAPTER TOO AND MAKE SURE TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 3 !_**

**CHAPTER 2 **

As ally and I arrived to her place I let out a huge breath , I was never so scared of something in my life , but then I remembered I dropped something , so I looked around I had everything .. except .. oh no

" Ally we have to go back"

"are you crazy" spat ally confused

" no but I dropped the ring, the last fucking thing I have from my father and I'm not letting Kendall knight and his stupid gang stop me from getting that back" I said suddenly angered

" okay fine I guess we can go back in the morning but right now I'm really tired and shookin up so can we please go to sleep ?

" alright goodnight" I tell her as I lay beside her in bed and sleep

the next morning I wake up look at the clock and see its 8:52 .. oh great I look over and see ally is still sleeping so , I get up and grab my keys head to my house to get ready for today , I take a 30 minute shower I blow dry and straightened my my long black hair , I put on light make up with dark black eye liner , I grab a tight white V neck shirt that barely covers my boobs and also is very tight and short so half my stomach is showing , I grab super short black shorts I grabbed my big hoop earings and my black and white/red Jordan's, , I had no intent on dressing like a slut , but it was way to hot outside and plus I'm actually wearing a lot of clothes compared to some girls here as soon as I was done I got a call from ally saying she was dressed and ready, she was on her way over !

As soon as ally got to my house I saw her outfit , long tight back jeans , they look super tight and she had bright pink and white DC's with a long sleeve Grey baggy shirt they was cut in the front bottom and she had her hair curly and her make up light with light eye liner and glossy lip gloss , I asked her for lip gloss and I applied some on

we soon left in my car and arrived to the north side to where we were last night to see if we could spot my ring on the ground , as soon as I got out the car there were people across the street to where , ally made me aware that they were staring at us but I honestly didn't give a fuck , I needed to find this ring , I kept looking and I couldn't find it , I asked ally and no luck , I was getting really upset because that ring means so much too me , my brother had my moms ring and I had my dad and if I cant find it I would be so devastated , soon I saw someone approach me and I looked to see who it was , he was with Kendall and the guys from the night I think this dudes name was Carlos , the short Latino one , as he was getting closer he called out my name "Lucy right?" I looked up at him in surprise and nodded my head

I also spoke "look we aren't trying to start trouble I just lost something important and I really just wanna find it and get out of here" .

"You do know what you're wearing screams out rape me" replied Carlos

I looked over to the yard where he was came from and the girls there were dressed in legit underwear and bra ..?

"oh really because those girls over there aren't wearing something worse or anything like that right "

"yeah but their sluts and whores , I really don't see you and you're friend as anything like that

"we'll its hot outside so deal with it" I say still trying to find the ring

"you do know Kendall will be here in like 2 minutes"

"I DONT GIVE A FUCK" I say suddenly growing some balls but Carlos just chuckles like it didn't phrase him

"feisty I like it" I rolled my eyes and continued looking , Carlos then said something that caught my attention

"are you by any chance looking for a ring ?"

I suddenly shot up and looked at him nodding my head

"Kendall picked it up last night after you dropped it"

"oh thank god" I exclaimed

" good luck getting it back" Carlos said

suddenly we both look across the street to see a black Mercedes Benz park

I saw Carlos smirk and Kendall get out of the drivers seat . Logan got out of the passenger

I saw Kendall look over at me and smile as if he knew I would be back he started walking over and I suddenly shifted to uncomfortable he got to me and looked me up and down , I looked over and see Logan doing the same to ally ,

I looked up at Kendall and he licked his lips

" hey baby" he says low and husky and it made him sound so sexy . Ohmygod no Lucy stop , you don't like him nonononono .

"can I just get my ring back please"

" oh shit I left it back at the house"

"well go get it " I snapped

" how about you chill with me at this party and then I'll give it to you " said Kendall

"how about you just give it to me"

Kendall smirked and replied with " just beg baby and I'll give it to you " while coming closer and breathing on my neck his hands were on my waist and I got the chills , he noticed laughed and said

" you're not getting it back unless you stay at this party with me"

I had no choice I looked and I saw ally being dragged inside by Logan , Kendall then led me across the street where the boys there were looking at me like I was a piece of meet and they haven't ate in weeks I got really uncomfortable considering I was hanging out with gang members who weren't my brother/family and if they found out who my brother was I'd be dead

as I walked in the house I saw ally and Logan smiling at each other ..wow? OK

I saw girls being disgusting and whores , I felt violated by eyes , as I looked around I notice I wasn't near Kendall anymore , but I saw this really hot boy smiling at me , he was legit prefect , tan ,tall , snap back , tattoos , Jordan's , lip piercing , he looked so good , I saw him approaching me I smiled at him and he took my hand and whispered in my ear about how beautiful he thinks I am , I smiled and thanked him " your not bad you're self" I said .

"damn but look at you all sexy" I started blushing like crazy I then saw Kendall out of the corner of my eyes looking mad as hell at the seen in front of him .. why was he all mad , I decided to have some fun with this considering he wouldn't just give me my damn ring back so this is his fault

I started flirting back with this guy and he told me his name was john I told him my name and we exchanged number there and then , as john started getting comfortable and putting his hand on my waist and ass and being super close , I didn't mind because he was sexy and sweet ,

but suddenly I being pulled away from him and I come face to face with and angry Kendall


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS IM SORRY THIS IS SHORT , BUT I DONT REALLY UPDATE UNLESS I HAVE REVIEWS AND I HAVENT BEEN GETTING ALOT , SO I HAVE NO INSPIRATION ON CONTINUING THIS STORY IF NOONE I GOING TO READ , please leave reviews and im sorry this chapter is shorter then the other **

**remember i dont update unless i get reviews !**

"what the hell do you think you're doing" asked Kendall angry as ever

"um having fun how about you" I replied with an attitude

Kendall grabbed my hand an pulled me away from john , as I looked back john looked confused but also had a smirk on his face , as for Kendall I've never seen someone so angry

he pulled me back to where he was sitting while watching me and made me sit on his lap while the boys watched and they thought I was with Kendall .. " no" I said trying to get up but Kendall grip was way to tight

" you are not gunna talk to any of these lowlife scums" spat Kendall

"like you're not one of them" I replied harshly

as I begin to calm down on Kendall lap I felt him relax also , Kendall hands were around my waist and I look down I see he was holding a red cup there was no way in hell that was anything else but alcohol so I grabbed the cub and took a couple sips , this alerted Kendall and rested his head on my shoulder smiling up at me . Ohmygod he was too cute . Wait no you hate him Lucy stop thinking this way I quickly looked away from Kendall took a sip of his drink and looked at the scene in front of me I soon felt my phone vibrate as I looked at my screen it said I had a new text from jay (** Jay Mcguniess from the wanted and no he's not famous in this) ** he wanted to know if I could hang out and it was only 4pm Kendall and his gang like to start the party early ,

I replied back to jay and said yes I felt someone snooping behind me I I turned to see Kendall reading my text he looked pretty angry again

"who the fuck is jay?"

" who the hell are you to be snooping just leave me alone and stay out of my shit" I said while standing up I was going to get ally but she seemed to be having fun with Logan Carlos and James

as I reached the front yard I felt someone push against a park car I turn and to no surprise it Kendall

" where do you think you're going"

" I still need my ring back "

"you're not getting shit"

at this point I was really pissed I tried to push Kendall off me but he was way to strong and i'm a girl barely 100 pounds so that didn't help

"let me go "

" no" Kendall looked very angry but honestly it didn't scare me because I was just as mad

I felt Kendall hand creep up my bare legs to my ass, he grabbed it and I gasped

he then ducked his head down to my neck and started kissing and sucking , I was trying to push him off but again it no use .. it was starting to feel really good and I'm ashamed of that .

As he sucked harder and harder I tried my best not let let out a whimper . He soon started grabbing my ass more and kissing but my jaw , by this time I stopped fighting him off cause I knew it was no use

I heard him chuckle and it pissed me off , I honestly just wanted him to leave me alone so I could go hang out with jay .

At this time I couldn't help myself , it just felt so good . I let out a loud moan and small ones came after that , this made Kendall look at me with surprise and want in his eyes

"okay let me go" I said as I finally pushed him off me

"you know you want me " Kendall replied in a stern manner

" the only person I want right now is my boyfriend " I said with attitude

Kendall looked shocked and surprise at my mention of a boyfriend . Okay so even tho me and jay aren't official we act like it , jay is my brothers best friend and basically the second leader of south Miami along side my brother, everyone knew who he was and him and Kendall didn't like each other at all they hate each other , Kendall already knows im from the south side but if he know who my brother is or who im "dating" im scared he'll use me to get to them or hurt me

as I back aways from Kendall and headed to my car I shouted to him

" tell ally to call me if she needs a ride home"

even tho I know she drunk and probably hooking up with logan I didnt wanna leave her but I had to cause she didnt wanna leave and I did

as I looked back at Kendall I saw anger and a little bit of hurt in his eyes , it upset me but it was best if I just left ,

I would come back for my ring later ,

I got in my car and drove home, as I got home I looked in the mirror to try to fix myself up for jay

when I notice 3 huge hickeys on my neck .OH MYGOD

**PLEASEE LEMME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND I WILL ADDD ANYONE OR ANYTHING ! **


	4. Chapter 4

I covered up my hickey and touched up a little before jay came over ,i sat in the livinroom and searched the channels as soon as I put on honey booboo there was a knock on my door I got up and slowly opened the door I looked up and met his blue eyes

"JAY" I exclaimed as I jumped in his arms , jay picked me up and spun me around after he put me down he sat on the couch, I closed the door and joined him

" babe I missed you" he said

"i missed you too jaybird" I replied cuddling up in his arms

even tho me a jay are not official he's still my everything he's my first kiss . I lost my virginity to jay

I loved this guys more then anything

"so you know how we aren't officially together yet?"

he suddenly had my full attention "umm yeah" I said

"well when I was out visiting my mom I met someone "

"oh" it suddenly got quiet and awkward

I got up and walked to the kitchen leaving jay alone as I was pouring my class of water I felt two strong arms around my waist pulling me close

"Lucy?" he said in a whisper

"mhmm"

"you're not upset with me are you"

I don't understand why I'm even getting upset I'm the one who told him we shouldn't be together and if he finds a girl who wants a relationship with him he should go for it

I turn around and he's still holding on to me

"I'm not upset I just .. I dont know really"

"Lucy , baby you know I love you so fucking much but I dont wanna hurt you , you know exactly the kind of guy I am , I'm in a gang I'm not good I hurt people I fight and I dont want you near me when I'm like that and that's everyday"

"jay I've known you since I was 6 this is nothing knew and you know I can handle you, I know I said I dont want a relationship and that's still true and I want you to be happy and if you think this girl can make you happy go for it "

I said being completely honest

as I look up into jay's eyes I couldn't help but know then and there this guys was going to be in my life forever . jay looks down at me and we both went for it . For the last time

he kissed me it was passionate , slow and sweet I loved every second of it I ran my hand through his curls

when we pulled away we both started laughing , me a jay would never reach the point of an actual couple I mean yes we did stuff in the pass but that was experiment and yes we developed some feeling for each other but in the end he's like my other older brother and I know he looks at me like a little sister , as jay was leaving to walk out the door he gave me one last hug and when he left I knew it was the end , not of our friendship its not like I would never see him again , but it was the end , the end of our shenanigans

later on that night like around 8 I heard a knock at my door , I opened it a saw ally she looked pissed yet somehow happy to see me

"you left me at a party all alone you bitch" she said as she walked in and headed straight to my room

"sorry but Kendall was pissing me off and I had to leave I was going to get you but you looked like you were having to much fun and I didn't wanna ruin it .. by the way you looked very comfy with Logan , anything you wanna explain?

"i had a few drinks in me and he wasn't looking bad at the moment , but trust me we didn't do anything at all , we actually were talking and he's very sweet! .. well sometimes"

" oh okay well anyway I'm sorry for leaving you but I had to get out of there"

"its okay , but we're going out tonight we're going to Roxy's night club"

"ally that's almost on the north side again"

" no Lucy that's no mans land the beach the club and shopping centers are no mans land and you are going"

"alright fine" as I was saying ally pulled out a red tight short red dress with a black belt and black high heels

"ohmygod you're outfit is too cute ""thanks and now we are to find you're outfit" she said as she began looking through my closet . When she came out she was holding a super tight black short dress

" no ally that's way to slutty"

"you are so wearing this " she replied

you cant really say no to ally so I put on the black dress , it went it a little higher then mid thigh and it was super extremely tight it had only on long sleeve and then the other side was strapless

as ally was looking threw my shoes picking out witch ones would look good I stood in the mirror

asking myself if I was the same girl because looked different but a hotter more slutty version of me

as ally pulled out black and white high heels she told me to put them on and I do , she gave me a pair of big white hoop earrings and I matched perfectly

I straightened my hair and swept it to the side I added slight makeup and lip gloss

I was finished as I went to see ally I was shocked

she looked so good she was wearing her dress with her black heels and black hoops her hair was curled and her boob were standing very out there she looked beautiful

"wow" we both said at the same time

it was around 9:40 when we finished and we decided to leave now so we could get something to eat

when we were in the car I got a call from my brother

"hello"

"hey baby sis how's everything?"

Bryan left for a week to go visit his girlfriend in college yesterday

"everything's good just chillen with ally you know the usual"

"oh alright love bug I dont wanna bother you i'll call you later

" you're no bother at, all I miss you"

"alright hun but you should just text me when you home so I can call you

" alright byee big brother

"bye baby sister

I hung up right as ally was pulling up to roxy , we're just going to park here and go down the street to eat

when we go in the restaurant I ordered pasta and a coke and ally ordered the same

we ate and about 20 minutes of talking and eating we were finally done , we cleaned ourselfs up and headed outside .

When we walked back down the coner their was a group of people as we walked past them my hand my pulled, I was confused and scared until I looked at the person that pulled me

… it was non other then Kendall himself

"what the fuck are you wearing" he said looking at me

" oh you dont like it " I asked turning around to show him all of it but it got the attention of his other friends

I noticed Carlos , James and Logan were there too along with like 9 others


	5. Chapter 5

As I look back at Kendall I notice he is looking pissed while his friends keep staring at me , kendall pulls me to the coner of the building away from everyone

"No I don't like it Lucy , you can't wear the stuff around guys like them"

"guys like what Kendall , their your friends, I'm single I just wanna have fun"

"you could have fun with a longer dress on "

"no actually I can't" I said walking back to the group

as I approach the group I see ally talking with Logan, it almost looks the the same conversation I was having with Kendall , I go and ask ally if she want to go inside and look for some nice guys , as I say this I feel Kendall and Logan's anger rise

"i would love too" ally replies back to me sending a look to Logan

ally and I walk hand in hand into Roxy and as soon as we walk it we feel the vibe and go to the bar , ye are not old enough to drink but ally's cousin Eric works here so give it to us :)

20 minutes in and me and ally were feeling tipsy but not drunk , we decided to go dance as soon as we hit the dance floor "Glad you came" started playing , we started grinding our bodies by ourself just dancing to the beat

I soon felt someone behind me as I turn around to look who it is I see a hot dark haired boy with bright light brown eyes and a beautiful smile and keep dancing and into the next song witch was "scream" by usher and soon as this song starts I look up while dancing and spot Kendall looking at me while drinking a beer by the end of the bar , he looks upset but also he is just staring so I cant tell what he's feeling

I keep dancing with this sexy stranger but things start to get intense and this kid starts putting his hand on my thighs under my dress and kissing my neck , I look up and Kendall is getting up up he pissed so I push away from the guy knowing Kendall was coming to start shit about the way he was touching me I walk halfway to stop Kendall but he keep walking pass me to the dude

"KENDALL STOP" I said pushing his chest back to the bar , surprisingly he goes back to the bar with me and sits back where he was , by the look on his face you could tell he was still mad but I want to calm him down ,

I have no idea why he would react like this I'm not his fucking property

" can you calm down , what the hell is wrong with you " I asked Kendall

"i don't like the way he was touching you"

" why do you even care Kendall , let me live I met you like 4 days ago and you already wanna control my life an everything in it"

" whatever just don't fucking dance with other guys like that unless you wanna see me get in a fight" Kendall replied , I sat down on the chair next to him on the bar and Eric gave me a drink I took like 5 shots and had 2 cups , I can honestly say I was drunk ,

soon after I realized I was the song "down on me" started blasting a and I looked over and saw ally dancing very sexual on Logan so I wanted to dance with Kendall

I got up and took three steps towards him , I sat on his lap and started moving my hips against him , I felt he hand go to my ass , I thought he was going to squeeze it or something but all he did was pull my dress down from behind , I could tell he was still mad so I snuggled my head in his neck and softly said his name

"Kendall"

"mhhmm"

"you're still mad at me"

" look I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the fact that guys are looking at you like some peace of meat and you're dress rides up every two minutes babe"

"but im not you're girlfriend you shouldn't worry about that " I say drunkly

"okay whatever you say , just watch what you wear next time"

Time passes and I'm still sitting on Kendall lap , me and him are talking about random stuff , looking at each other , I don't know what got into me but I leaned in and kissed him , at first he was shocked but kissed back, it wasn't sloppy , their wasn't even tongue involved , it was romantic and passionate

as soon and they pulled apart Lucy got off his lap while Kendall stood up and pushed her against the counter kissing her again , this time they added a bit of tongue but its was no where near sloppy ,

3 minutes later they pulled away and got everyone and were ready to head outside to leave

outside Lucy was talking with ally about what happened when a blonde go up and scream in Lucy face "WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU KISSING MY BOYFRIEND YOU DUMB SLUT" the blonde slurred her words , obviously drunk out of her mind

"who the fuck are you" Lucy got right back in her face

"I'm who you should be scared of " the blonde replied

out of no where Kendall came up

"JO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING "

**MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I HAVE 3 TO 4 REVIEWS FOR FOR EACH CHAPTER , I ALREADY HAVE CHAPTER 6 WRIITEN TOO , SOO HURRY ! **


	6. Chapter 6

"what the fuck do you mean I was kissing your boyfriend" Lucy asked

"Kendall is my boyfriend" Jo replied

"JO I BROKE UP WITH YOU THREE YEARS AGO , GET A FUCKING LIFE AND LEAVE ME ALONE" Kendall yelled in anger

"you're still mine" Jo says as she sloppily walks over to Kendall, she tries to touch him but Kendall backs up way to fast

" I am not yours nor will I ever be by Jo" Kendall say wanting to leave right there and then, but he looked to the left and saw Jo push Lucy so hard she stumbled back and fell

LUCY'S P.O.V

a soon as I got up from Jo pushing me I grabbed her hand and punched the side of her face and next thing you know we were on the ground she was grabbing my hair while I was punching her ,

I felt someone try to pull me away from Jo but at this point I was so mad I wanted to keep hitting her , so I gave her like 4 or 5 more blows to the face until I got pulled back , as soon as I got pulled back Jo's friend who was also drunk tried to punch me but missed, that's when I saw ally tackle Jo's friend to the ground and punch her repeatedly while grabbing her hair , they were both going at it like wild animals

while Logan tried to stop them , I was still trying to get away to hit Jo again who was finally getting up from the floor , but the grip on me was too strong .

"let me goo" I screamed

"NO , now calm down" I heard Kendall's voice

I pretended to relax a little so Kendall could loosen his grip and that's exactly what he did

as soon as Kendall loosened his grip I ran out of his arms and jumped on Jo fighting her again we stood up for a while but with our heel we both fell

I felt my dress ride up and I'm pretty sure the same thing happened to Jo

HONESLTY I'm never like this , I don't like violence at all but when someone pissed me off and lays hands on me I get completely blinded and go crazy , it not just me tho I would say it was every

PuertoRican. I was raised to stand up for myself ,

I have gotten in plenty fights when I was 13 all I did was fight I felt like the toughest girl in the world and I thought I could beat everyone up , but I realized I wasn't going nowhere if I kept acting like a touch wannabe hood rat

so I changed I took 3 years of anger management and I started noticing a change in me when I turned 16 , but just because I changed does not mean I won't fight or get mad , I just know how to control it , in this case I wanted to really hurt Jo , maybe it was the alcohol but I was angry with her for saying Kendall was her's and pushing me

I felt someone try to pick me up of of Jo but I somehow got the strength and kept on top of Jo hitting her , she was pulling my hair and hitting my back and sometimes she would hit my head ,

my dress was not covering anything and I know there was mad guys looking at the fight , some even recording . I looked up a little and saw ally finally get pulled by Logan and let go of Jo's friend who was ,

soon after that I was lifted off my feet and thrown over someone shoulder , I knew it was Kendall and honestly I was getting tired of beating the shit out Jo so thank god , I was carried thrown in the passenger seat of Kendall's car,

he then locked the door from out side so I wouldn't try to get out

this really pissed me of , how old does he think I am .. 5 , no bitch I'm 18

I looked out the window and I noticed Logan holding ally back trying to get her in this car while she was yelling at the girl she beat up , as I looked further I saw Jo and her friend who by the sound of it her name I camile bleeding , ohmygod they were bleeding ,

I check to see if I was hurt or bleeding and I notice cuts on my hands from punching Jo

about 5 minutes later Kendall got int the car and didn't say anything to me , he started driving and I'm guessing we were going to his house , wait what about ally's car , its still in the parking lot , ally is in Logan's car driving behind me and Kendall

a couple minutes later we arrived at a huge white and green house , Kendall parked the car and got out slamming his door he came around and unlocked the door and opened it , I got out and walking beside him inside , I saw the others pull up , and get out the car , I followed Kendall inside and up the stair to his room , when he opened the door to his room , it was one of the coolest rooms ever , his walls were painted green and he had a king sized bed

he had two dressers and a huge mirror , his room was huge ! Kendall walked over to his dresser and took off his jacket while I sat on his bed and took off my shoes

Kendall hasn't said anything to me so I figured he was mad about the fight , as soon as I took my shoes off , I walked up to him sat up on his dresser right in front of him he tried to ignore me but I grabbed his arm and pulled to me in between my legs, I put my arms around his neck and hugged him , it took a while but he hugged me back we sat like this for a little until he picked me up with my legs wrapped around his waist a walked with me over to his bed to lay me down , as soon as he laid me on the bed , I pulled him down with me and we kept hugging

"why are you so mad at me"

"i don't want you fucking fighting"

"Kendall , grow up "

" especially in that dress , everyone saw your ass and when you were fighting your dress looked more like a shirt"

"I'm sorry , but she was a stupid cunt and deserved it , and about my dress , I'm sorry about that , I wont ever wear it again"

" can I burn it" Kendall replied

"NOO"

" you look super fucking sexy in it , I'm not gonna lie but I just don't like the way other guys were looking at you ,

"why"

"because you're mine"

this made me laugh , Kendall thinks I belong to him ..

"don't laugh , you know you like me .. if you didn't like me you wouldn't have kissed me"

"i was drunk and freaky" I told him

"are you still freaky" Kendall said as he kissed my neck and put his hand up my dress rubbing me

I'm not going to lie, it felt so good having him touch me like that , but I was not going to give into him

"no" I said standing up and heading for the door

"wait" I heard Kendall say

"What" I responded

"you are not going downstairs in the dress" Kendall said throwing sweatpants and a white t-shirt at me , I took off my dress right there and then, knowing Kendall was drooling , as I bent down to pick up the clothes he through at me I felt my body being softly slammed into his wall and his lips attacking mine ,

we kissed for a little while until I pulled away for air

"Kendall stop"

"I can't help it , you're so fucking beautiful" he smirked at me

I pulled on Kendall sweatpants and shirt , they were baggy on me but Kendall thought they looked "cute" I put my hair up in a messy bun and headed downstairs with Kendall following behind


End file.
